


Calm The Tides of War

by emlary



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Crossdressing, Friends With Benefits, Furious Chris, Kidnapped Isak, M/M, Yakuza, set in season 2
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary
Summary: Penetrators带着大批人马杀到时，胜负早已失去了意义。Isak第一次看到William跟在Chris后面，暴走的入侵者一脸杀气，几乎毫不费劲就解决了几个拦在他前面的爪牙，直接朝Isak奔过来。或者，Isak制定了一个愚蠢的“被绑架”计划，Chris知道后暴跳如雷，他必须让Isak知道自己做错了。标题取自Karen O的Immigrant Song。





	

这是Isak第一次在路上接收到那么多陌生男人注视的目光，要不是有黑超遮面，他的脸恐怕比西红柿还红。噢，他忘了出门前还偷抹了Noora的粉底，和一支写着烈焰红的唇膏（虽然Isak更愿意把那种颜色称为FF0000），模仿Noora的妆容实在不是件容易的事。没错，“她”现在的样子像个身高1米8的超模，金色的过肩长发随风摇曳，双排扣风衣收得紧紧的，不肯泄露一丝春光，但腰带勾勒出“她”玲珑有致的身材。一双纤细白嫩的长腿暴露在初夏的阳光中，引得路人频频回头，垂涎“她”靓丽性感的背影。

每走一步Isak都在祈祷，那些Yakuza的蠢货为什么还不来绑架“她”？大概是因为临街有不少人，公寓门口还有摄像头。估摸等走到转角处有树荫遮挡的地方，对方才会下手。还有二十米，上帝保佑，这是“她”穿着从Eskild那里偷来的大码高跟鞋能走的极限距离了——别问Eskild为什么会有女式高跟鞋，Isak并不想知道答案。

万事俱备，只等眼前一黑。两分钟后Isak终于成功地“代替”Noora被绑架了。

前一天晚归的Isak在快到公寓楼下时注意到两个陌生的身影，他们靠在地下室的出口抽烟，没人会多看一眼路过的高中生。

“靠，我们还要等到什么时候？我都快冻死了，直接绑不就行了？我们Yakuza说到做到。”

“白痴。那可是Penetrators老大的妞，有个什么差池你兜着？要想把William那个混蛋引出来，必须做到万无一失。”

偶然偷听到的对话让他心惊肉跳，原来Yakuza的人图谋不轨。他就知道，上次两个帮派打群架的事没那么轻易了结。现在居然牵扯到Noora身上，身为男子汉Isak必须站出来保护室友。

“这女的有室友，不容易下手。咱们为什么不搞Chris的妞？他上次揍我们的兄弟也挺狠的，我这儿还有一块被他打青的瘀伤没好呢。”

听到那个的名字，Isak心里一沉。

“你见过Chris带同一个妞出来玩两次？再说了，最近传言他改邪归正，天晓得被哪路神仙给收得服服帖帖，再也不在外面沾花惹草了。线人都说不知道他中了哪门子的邪。”

Isak从未想过会在这么诡异的场合听到关于Chris的八卦，所谓的传言和他还有千丝万缕的关系。他不许Chris公开他们的关系，反正他和他之间本来就没什么“关系”。

一切只是个意外，春季学期开始不久后的一个晚上，Noora带着浑身是血的Chris回到公寓，Isak手忙脚乱拿出急救箱帮忙处理伤口。后来他才知道Chris被Yakuza的人伏击了，他这幅样子没法回家，好死不死William又不在，当晚Isak只能硬着头皮把自己的床让给伤员，准备去客厅睡沙发，却被三年级的学长拉住了。擦药时就看过、摸过的身体热得发烫，贴上来的时候Isak没有躲开，他告诉自己这是在行善，帮助受难者分散躯体的痛苦。他没指望Chris伤成那样还会还这个人情，想拒绝，对方露出花花公子招牌式的迷人笑容，“干嘛？嫌我的脸被打花了？”，结果年长的男孩只用手就让他舒服得差点哭出来。

他知道Chris的来头，学校里多少女孩以穿着印有他名字的帽衫为荣，生怕别人不知道她们上过他的床。不止是女生，他甚至听过二年级已经出柜的几个男生热烈地争论William和Chris谁更帅。Isak不傻，他不会把那一晚当真。可Chris开始找各种借口接近他，他必须承认那种感觉不赖。他们的身体十分契合，事后片刻的温存更像是毒品一点点侵蚀着他的理智。

在学校里见面往往假装不认识，或是偷偷比一个只有两人才知道的手势当作暗号。放学后他会故意留到很晚才离开，然后绕到另一个街区，钻进Chris的车。倘若四周无人，他便任由Chris在车里对他做任何事，然后湿嗒嗒地被送回家。他们瞒着所有的朋友，像偷情一样对彼此上瘾。Isak也很少参加Penetrators的派对，除非Eva非要拽着他去。Chris不说，他也不问对方在派对上做了什么。Isak不在乎，他甚至无所谓Chris是不是还会跟Eva调情。

此时听到Chris“守身如玉”的传言，躲在树丛中的少年却没来由地笑了，嘴角边的小括号在月光下愈发明艳动人。

不对，那不关他的事。Isak整理了一下思绪，Yakuza的人跑来蹲点，意图绑架Noora作为诱饵，继而把William引出来单独对他下手？那帮恶棍真是下作，上次打不过Penetrators就出此诡计，Isak绝对不能让他们得逞。回去之后，他想过告诉Noora，让她每天出门小心些，平日还好，他可以跟Noora结伴上学，但他们的课程不同，他不可能时时刻刻都盯着安全受到威胁的室友。他也想过去找William，毕竟Yakuza的终极目标是Penetrators的头儿，可这种事口说无凭，对方要么觉得他没事找事、要么以为他是个没种的胆小鬼。

于是毫无帮派斗争经验的Isak得出一个结论，最好的办法就是他男扮女装代替Noora被绑架，等Yakuza的人发现抓错了人，顶多揍他一顿就会放了他这个无名小卒。他消失一段时间肯定会惊动Noora，也等于通知了William，这样Penetrators就会提高对Yakuza的警惕。Isak不希望再有任何人受伤，不管是因为上次打群架麻烦缠身的William还是……别的Penetrators成员。

他没有意识到自己是靠想象Chris英俊的脸才熬过了Yakuza打手们的毒打。伪装早就被发现了，金色的假发扔到一边，风衣被粗暴地扯开，扣子蹦了一地，雪白的胸口和大腿上留下一条条抽打的痕迹，被勾破的丝袜上沾了点点猩红。

“别打他的脸，还挺好看的。”为首的男人捏着他的下巴，满脸的猥琐。

风衣口袋里的手机发出不合时宜的响动，信息接连不断地跳出来，Yakuza的人硬掰着他的手指解锁了屏幕。

“头儿，这事没搞砸。我们好像抓到了Penetrator Chris的小情人，看看这暧昧的短信，‘我想你了，你今天怎么没来学校？’，噢还有，‘别躲着我，我想你想得都硬了。’ 我们该怎么回复？”

Isak唰地一下脸就红了，该死，最近Chris简直一天都不能忍，好几次还在学校就直接把他拉进顶楼的洗手间弄得一塌糊涂，害得他的逃课率直线上升。

Yakuza的混球选择了最直接的方式，他们拍了一张Isak衣衫不整、满身红痕的照片回了过去。完了，现在他跟谁祈祷都为时已晚。

Penetrators带着大批人马杀到时，胜负早已失去了意义。Isak第一次看到William跟在Chris后面，暴走的入侵者一脸杀气，几乎毫不费劲就解决了几个拦在他前面的爪牙，直接朝Isak奔过来。

手上的绳子被割开后，Chris脱下身上的黑色外套盖在他受伤的地方，然后打横将他整个人抱了起来。说真的，这个姿势挺丢人的，而且他和Chris差不多高，Isak担心自己太重……他嘟囔着让Chris放他下来，“你信不信我抱着你也能把那个杂种的手剁了？”入侵者的冰冷声音却让他浑身燥热，掠食者的嗜血因子在他们交缠的手腕下沸腾，令人既害怕又兴奋。

万幸这场“人质解救行动”中没有人的手被剁下来，他可不想让Penetrators惹上新的麻烦。等确认现场已经没有任何威胁，William做了个手势让他们先走。这时Noora也从赶来了，她看到遗留在现场的假发和衣服立刻就明白了，“Isak，你……你这个小傻瓜，为什么不告诉我们？”

“我还怕我比你高那么多，男扮女装他们不会上钩呢？”他忍着疼挤出一个笑容，不想让Noora太担心。

“你说什么？”刚才杀红眼的Chris似乎才发觉有什么不对，“Chris，你还不明白吗？Yakuza想绑架的人是我，Isak是为了保护我才伪装成那样……被绑架的。”

如果说刚才的Chris是人挡杀人、佛挡杀佛，那么此刻Chris愤怒的表情却有种难以形容的微妙，那双勾人无数的桃花眼里似乎有一抹……悲伤？

“Isak，你他妈的到底干了什么？伪装很好玩？你以为绑架是什么？游戏吗？你知道有人会担心吗？我他妈的究竟为什么……”

他想过被绑架后一百种可怕的结果，没有一种比现在Chris盛怒的眼神更糟糕，他让战无不胜的Penetrator Chris受伤了。Isak呆呆地站着，不敢靠近就在他眼前的入侵者，直到William的怒吼唤醒了所有人——

“Enough! You two better get a fucking room. Leave, NOW.”

坐着Chris的奔驰回家的路上，谁都没有说话。折腾了大半天重新回到熟悉的公寓，迎接Isak的是Eskild大惊小怪的嘘寒问暖和Noora略带歉意的温馨晚餐，Linn从房间里探出脑袋，见他一身的伤，撇着嘴说去一趟药店。把他抱上楼之后就一言不发的Chris突然开口说不用了，原来他早就准备了处理伤口的必需品。

吃过饭，三个室友还像对大熊猫一样地围着他，而坐在对面的家伙就差用眼神在他身上烧出洞了。Isak低下头咬住嘴唇，莫名地心虚。听到椅子脚在地板上拖出刺耳的声音，下一秒自己又被不良少年公主抱起来了。这次连室友的反驳也无效，“不需要你们帮忙，我会给他擦药包扎的。”抬脚一勾，卧室的门在身后砰地关上了，搞得Isak比被Yakuza的坏蛋抓走时还紧张。

因为暂时不能洗澡，被扒光到只剩一条内裤的Isak只能任Chris用毛巾先帮他清洁。柔软湿热的毛巾缓解了些许疼痛，身体的某个部分却越擦越硬。

“你今天又弄了多久的头发？打趴下那么多人发型还那么挺。”

他发誓他只是想讲个笑话调节一下房间里尴尬的气氛，Chris还是不理他，低着头专心致志地继续处理瘀伤。见惯了对方嬉皮笑脸朝他抛媚眼的样子，这是Isak第一次发现Chris生气时也那么帅，平时微微扬起嘴角就能让他上钩，现在眉头紧蹙又是另一番风情。那张俊美的脸还在为他担心，嘴上不说，他都知道的。

他的计划是有点莽撞，但都是为了帮助朋友。而且现在没事了，他不懂Chris为什么还板着个脸。再这么下去他也不高兴了，赌气不再跟那个家伙说话。等Chris搞定他身上大大小小十几处伤，Isak一把拉过被子蒙着头，他受不了这样的冷战。

可是这一天的七上八下，年轻的身体里积聚了太多的肾上腺素，还有刚才被无意撩拨起来的情欲，哪里睡得着？Isak闭着眼睛听见Chris收拾急救箱和脏衣服，然后是洗澡的水声，接着床垫的另一侧沉了下去，慢慢地Chris已经睡着了，他还在被单下面数绵羊。手指就搭在内裤边沿，他却觉得自己像个小偷，又没那个贼胆在Chris身边偷“东西”。

Chris起来时他还清醒白醒的，等对方走进浴室，他偷瞄了一眼手机，感觉已经在床上躺了一个世纪那么久，居然才12点12分。公寓里安静得能听到秒针的转动，其它室友应该都睡了。Isak在黑暗中睁大了眼睛，过了几分钟还不见Chris回来，他开始有点担心。

他强忍着身体的酸痛爬起来，蹑手蹑脚地贴近浴室，忽然被一声轻不可闻的“Issy”怔住了。还以为被发现了，刚想抬手打开门跟Chris道歉，说他不想跟他冷战，结果却听到更多奇怪的声响，有节奏的粘腻水声，以及他再熟悉不过的低沉的喘息。Isak当然知道这个年纪的男生会躲在浴室里做的事，他只是不敢相信……花名在外的Penetrator Chris，在任何派对上都受欢迎的三年级帅哥，勾勾小手指就有男女心甘情愿臣服的坏男孩，居然会半夜在他浴室里——叫着他的名字，打手枪。

笨蛋才会相信大名鼎鼎的Penetrator Chris“改邪归正”，Isak摇摇头想把不切实际的幻想赶出脑海。但是隔着一道门，Chris想着自己自慰的场景实在太火辣了，甚至能在光影中看出对方模糊的轮廓。他回想起几个小时前Chris赶去救他时势不可挡的模样，被那双眼睛一瞪，他脚都快软了。他本就无意抵抗，手指忍不住越了界，开始偷偷摸摸地模仿门那头的动作。跟上里面的节奏，想像那是Chris修长的手指握着他，熟知他全身所有的敏感点，总是坏心地逗弄他，每次都搞得他里里外外湿得不行才肯满足他。Isak总是埋怨对方，其实他也喜欢那样，被Chris压在墙上蹭半天，急得都快哭了，结果刚被插进去就射了。

浴室的门从里面被打开时，Isak吓得想往回跑，结果被挂在脚踝上的内裤绊倒，幸好Chris反应敏捷接住了他。那根东西就直挺挺地抵在对方小腹上，刚才躲在门外做的好事全露馅了。

“让你好好养伤，又不听话！”眼看对方又要把他抱起来，Isak再也不愿意了，在Chris怀里手脚并用地挣扎。被扔回床上时把他疼得龇牙咧嘴，不甘心地将对方也拽倒，Chris压在他身上扭打成一团。“疼！啊啊……疼。”被碰到伤口是真的疼，他顺势挤出几滴眼泪，嘟着嘴装作生气的样子。

“现在知道疼了？一个人跑出去的时候怎么不想想？闹着好玩？”Chris的语气非但没有缓和，反而更严厉了。“我不是闹着玩！我是为了……”

“还敢顶嘴？”漂亮的手指缠上他粉色的性器，狠心地掐住根部，Isak顿时吃痛，双腿乱蹬。Chris翻身下床抽出一件帽衫里的带子，反手就把他那儿绑住。憋了大半天的男孩哪里受得了这种折磨，大颗大颗的眼泪从眼角滑落，委屈的样子真是……让人恨不得对他做更过分的事情。

被沾满润滑液的两根手指捣弄得快上天时，Isak还坚持跟Chris怄气。他咬着牙不肯松口，哪怕知道自己的脸已经憋得通红。越急越求不得，因为刚已经释放过一次的家伙看起来颇有耐心，Isak只恨自己受了伤手脚软酸无力，不然他绝对要翻身爬起来和Chris大战几百个回合。他恨不得现在就把对方扑倒在地，骑在那根让他爽到爆的大家伙上，就像上周在Chris车里那样，他坐在坏男孩腿上，下面含着对方的老二，整辆车都随着他们激烈的动作在震动……

后面越来越有感觉，前面还被牢牢地绑住，Isak拖着哭腔跟对方求饶。“Christoffer，”这是他的杀手锏之一，只有在两人独处时他才会叫这个名字，像是他们之间的小秘密，“求你了。”高高在上的入侵者眼中似乎燃起了通红的火光，“Christoffer……求你，我要你…操我，啊！”

把他双腿架在肩膀上，龟头对准淫水泛滥的穴口浅浅地戳弄，却不肯进去，在外面挑逗着Isak的最后一丝理智。“看到那张照片我都快气疯了。你知道吗？Isak，你在别的男人面前双腿大张、满身红痕的样子，我真想把那几个家伙的眼睛挖出来！或者，我就当着他们的面直接要了你，让他们知道你是谁的。你说好不好，Issy？让别的男人看你被我操……”

Isak被他磨得痒酥酥的，扭着屁股不断向Chris靠近，小穴好想把他吞进去。在别人面前被Chris标记的画面感差点让他把持不住，穴口吸吮着粗大的顶端，忍不住夹紧了。

“被别人看这么有感觉？Issy真是个坏孩子。”说着Chris一个挺身全根没入，填满了他等了一整天的空虚。等他稍微适应一点，肉棒就开始往里面顶弄，越来越深，身体像是要被顶穿一样，还哭着求对方给他更多。

“看你下次还敢不敢背着我一个人去做傻事？还敢不敢？说！”Chris抽插的速度如疾风暴雨，每下都重重地碾过他那一点，见他没有回答，更是变本加厉地用肿大的龟头抵在上面一个劲儿地转啊磨啊，青筋暴起的茎身和花壁毫无间隙地紧贴在一起，每一次摩擦都带来致命的快感。Isak前面硬得都快爆炸了，不甘愿被Chris弄得他只能向欲望低头，可又舍不得Chris邪魅的脸上此时全神贯注的表情，仿佛他眼里只有Isak一个人，不再乱招桃花。

“不敢了，呜呜……我不敢了。Christoffer，求，求你。那里……要，要射了， 啊…啊啊！”放荡的呻吟被Chris顶得支离破碎，他顾不上丢脸，哭着跟生气的入侵者讨饶，求欢的声音恐怕公寓里外楼上楼下都听到了。

Chris终于解开了前面的带子，下身还不停一耸一耸地操弄着他，直到高潮像高速列车碾过全身，精液全部喷射在Chris胸前，后穴急剧收缩也让对方败下阵来。完事后Chris没有压在他身上，而是小心翼翼地躺在一侧，夹在后穴里的阴茎还突突地跳动着。

“你真的……生气了？”  
“我才不管Yakuza的人想要抓William还是我，我生气的是你没跟我说这件事，一个人落入险境，你不相信我吗？”

“不是不是，我……”害怕自己会对Chris产生依赖，上过床也总是刻意保持距离。也许还有一点可怜的自尊作祟，他不想自己变得像那些被Chris甩过的痴男怨女。

“哎……算了，”Chris叹了口气，似乎拿他没招儿了，“睡吧，现在你该睡得着了吧，小馋猫。”他撅起嘴，像是刚才还没要够，直到Chris柔软的唇覆上来给他一个又甜又湿的晚安吻，才肯盖好被子闭上眼睛。

明天，他一定要鼓起勇气跟Chris表白，哪怕那会让他听上去像个傻瓜。Isak没有意识到Chris来救他时就已经当着所有Penetrators成员的面对他表明了心意。


End file.
